Drive-trains of this type are used in working machines having a laterally arranged drive engine, for example an internal combustion engine, a lifting arm arranged in the middle of the vehicle, for example having a scoop or a fork, and on the other side a driver's cabin arranged off-center. Such vehicles are also known as extendable-boom loaders.
EP1312498B1 discloses an extendable-boom loader with a drive engine arranged in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and a gearshift transmission, whose drive output is in the area of the middle of the vehicle. The transmission is connected directly to the drive engine by a flange and therefore increases the length of the fitting space required between the wheels of the vehicle. For vehicles with a short wheel spacing this arrangement is unsuitable.
EP949106A1 discloses an extendable-boom loader with a drive engine arranged along the direction of travel, offset laterally relative to the middle of the vehicle, to which a transmission is flange-connected, wherein the drive output of the transmission is connected to a transfer case in the form of a spur gear assembly, wherein the drive output of the transfer case is arranged centrally in the vehicle and drives the vehicle's wheels. Since the gearshift transmission is connected directly to the drive engine, a lot of fitting space is needed between the wheels of the vehicle so that this drive unit arrangement is not suitable for vehicles with a short wheel spacing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,253 discloses an extendable-boom loader with a drive engine arranged longitudinally along the travel direction, which is positioned laterally between the wheels and is connected to a transfer case, the output of which drives a gearshift transmission that powers the vehicle's wheels. The transfer case is in the form of a chain transmission, so that the transfer case can be made narrow. Since the transfer case has to extend from the space between the vehicle's wheels as far as the middle, the vehicle frame, in particular, the longitudinally extending plates thereof, have cut-outs over a substantial area, which necessitate complex and heavy reinforcement of the frame, that is arranged underneath the drive engine, the transfer case and the gearshift transmission.